goanimate_the_moviefandomcom-20200213-history
Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas
Name: Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas Directed by: Patrick Gilmore Tim Johnson Screenplay by: John Logan Produced by: Jeffrey Katzenberg Mireille Soria Music by: Harry Gregson-Williams Film Editing by: Tom Finan Production Design by: Raymond Zibach Studio: Pixar Animation Studios Producer/Release: 20th Century Fox Airdate: July 2, 2003 Length: 86 minutes Budget: $60 million Box Office: $80.7 million Pixar Movie Number: 901 Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas is a 2003 American animated comedy adventure film released by Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation using traditional animation with some computer animation. It was directed by Patrick Gilmore and Tim Johnson, and written by John Logan; and Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas is the 901st movie by Pixar Animation Studios. It covers the story of Sinbad (voiced by Brad Pitt), a pirate who travels the sea to recover the lost Book of Peace from Eris (voiced by Michelle Pfeiffer) to save his childhood friend, Prince Proteus (voiced by Joseph Fiennes), from accepting Sinbad's death sentence. Despite recouping back its 60 million budget and grossing $80.7 million worldwide, Tim Johnson and Patrick Gilmore suffered a $125 million loss on the film, which caused the studio to abandon traditional animation in favor of computer animation. Plot Sinbad and his pirate crew attempt to steal the magical "Book of Peace" while it travels to Syracuse, Sicily, protected by Proteus. Proteus was once Sinbad's best friend as a child and he tells him if it ever meant anything he can prove it. Sinbad tries to steal the book anyway, but is prevented when Cetus attacks the ship. The two work together to fight off Cetus and for a moment reaffirm their bond. Just when it seems the beast is defeated, Sinbad is dragged off the ship. Proteus goes to save Sinbad, but he is stopped by his crew. Drawn underwater by Cetus, Sinbad is saved by Eris, the beautiful Goddess of Discord, who offers him any boon he desires in exchange for the Book of Peace. Sinbad and his crew go to Syracuse to steal the Book, but leave without doing so. Anticipating this, Eris impersonates Sinbad and steals the Book. Sinbad is sentenced to death, whereupon Proteus sends Sinbad to retrieve the Book instead, placing himself as hostage, and Proteus' fiancée Marina goes to make sure that Sinbad succeeds. To prevent them from succeeding, Eris sends a group of mythical sirens, who entrance and seduce the men aboard Sinbad's ship with their hypnotic singing voices, but do not affect Marina, who pilots the ship to safety. Eris later sends a Roc which captures Marina, but she is rescued by Sinbad. After these and other incidents, Sinbad and Marina enter Eris' realm, where she reveals that her plan was to maneuver Proteus into Sinbad's place, leaving Syracuse without an heir, and agrees to surrender the Book of Peace only if Sinbad truthfully tells whether he will return to Syracuse to accept blame and be executed. She gives him her word that she will honour the deal, making it unbreakable even for a god. When he answers that he will return, Eris calls him a liar, and returns him and Marina to the mortal world. Ashamed, Sinbad admits Eris is right, truly believing deep down that he is a selfish liar. In Syracuse, the time allotted to Sinbad has elapsed. Proteus readies himself to be beheaded, but at the last minute, Sinbad appears and takes his place. An enraged Eris appears suddenly and saves Sinbad by shattering the executioner's sword to pieces. Sinbad, shocked, realizes that this was still part of her test and that he has beaten her by proving his answer to be true after all. Eris is furious but cannot go back on her word and so reluctantly gives the Book to Sinbad before vanishing. With the Book restored to Syracuse, Sinbad and his crew leave Syracuse on another voyage, leaving Marina behind. Proteus sees that Marina has fallen deeply in love with Sinbad, so he releases her from their engagement and sends her to join Sinbad's ship, before sailing away. Voice Cast • Brad Pitt as Sinbad • Catherine Zeta-Jones as Marina • Michelle Pfeiffer as Eris • Joseph Fiennes as Proteus • Dennis Haysbert as Kale • Adriano Giannini as Rat • Timothy West as King Dymas • Jim Cummings as Luca • Conrad Vernon as Jed • Harvey (bulldog) as Spike Other Languages * Other Languages Language Dubs * Language Dubs Credits * Credits Media Release *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas'' is released on DVD and VHS November 18, 2003. Aspect Ratios *1.85:1/1.33:1 (Widescreen and Fullscreen) DVD Main Menu *Play Movie *Scene Index *Special Features *Audio **English DTS Digital Surround / 5.1 Dolby Digital / 2.0 Dolby Surround **French 5.1 Dolby Digital **Spanish Dolby Digital (Latin America) *Subtitles **English **French **Spanish *Commentary Subtitles **English **French **Spanish Previews *Pixar Animation Family Movies Trailer (ft. Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron: The New Movie) *Catch That Kid Trailer (February 2004) *EuroTrip Trailer (February 2004) Quotes *Quotes Category:2003 Films Category:List of Pixar movies Category:Go!Animate The Movie Wiki Category:Pixar Movies in 2000s Category:Theatrical films